In current computing systems, the majority of main memory for a computer system is comprised of dual in line memory modules (DIMMs) based on dynamic random access memory (DRAM). DRAM provides very fast access times, is byte addressable, and has attractive price/per bit metrics compared to other memory technologies. However, DRAM is volatile, losing data once power is removed from the device. Thus, the bulk storage for a computer system often includes a hard disk drive, solid state flash memory drives, or a hybrid combination to permanently store data. New generations of memory modules are starting to become available within the computer industry that enable long term storage of data in DIMMs even after power is removed.